


Wednesday Performances

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jun has a Wednesday routine: buy a sandwich, walk to the nearby park, sit on the same bench, and admire the vocalist in the band that plays there. Too bad he's too shy to ever approach him.





	Wednesday Performances

Jun brushed some crumbs off the bench before seating himself comfortably, sandwich in hand. Always ham and cheese, no mayo.

Slowly he reclined in the seat, attentively watching the small band setting up for their weekly lunch performance in the park pavilion. He hadn’t ever approached them, even though he came to the park every Wednesday to watch, but that’s the way he liked it. Keep a low profile, admire the vocalist from afar, and fantasize about him. All he knew was that he had a honey-like voice and played the guitar.

Today he was tuning and warming up. Another member checked the mic while the last was playing some little ditty on the drums. Jun sighed contently, enjoying the mild breeze and sunshine. A small crowd was beginning to form around the pavilion, and Jun mentally noted all the regulars. He knew every face like the back of his hand at this point.

The vocalist finally addressed the audience, adjusting the mic in front of him.

“Hey everyone, I hope you’re enjoying this weather,” he smiled, strumming the guitar strings lightly, “We’re going to perform a slightly altered set today, with a new song called _Don’t Be So Shy_ from our album. If you like it, don’t hesitate to let us know afterwards.”

“Right,” the drummer continued, “So without further ado, let’s begin.”

The members exchanged glances, and the drummer gave three beats to lead in before they started the first song. Jun took another bite of his sandwich, closing his eyes to enjoy the music. He had the entire song memorised, but it didn’t make it any less relaxing to listen to.

They went through three more standard repertoire pieces before they played their new single. It had a funky beat, a slight change from their normal mood, but Jun immediately decided he liked it. The vocalist belted the hook, getting out of his chair to hype the crowd. It nearly made Jun want to join, but he couldn’t. He was too socially awkward and shy, and he’d just make a fool of himself.

An hour of the normal set passed by faster than he could ever remember and as the members thanked the crowd, he resigned himself to the fact that he’d never make a move. Just as he was about to leave, he stopped himself. A man from the crowd had stayed back to approach the vocalist. The two were speaking amicably and the vocalist looked positively happy. Jun felt his heart sink. Of course someone else would try to approach him. He shouldn’t have passed up his chance!

But who’s to say the chance wasn’t still there? Maybe the guy just wanted to express his appreciation – nothing more. No, he wasn’t going to sit back idly anymore.

Jun threw his sandwich wrapper into a nearby bin and checked his hair in his camera. Satisfied he didn’t look terrible, he marched across the green, willing himself to look confident. The man the vocalist had been speaking to waved good bye and trotted off. Jun thanked his lucky stars he wouldn’t have to hear anything they had said.

Finally the vocalist saw him approach and smiled welcomingly. “Hey there! Did you like the performance?”

“Uh, y-yes! It was fantastic!” he blushed, coming to an awkward stop in front of the man. Behind him, the other band members seemed to grin knowingly to each other as they picked up their equipment. “I just wanted to say that, well, I…” he trailed off. The sound of his pounding heart was ringing in his ears.

“You just wanted to say what?” the vocalist repeated.

“That-” he cleared his throat, “That I really like your band.”

“Aw, thank you,” he beamed, “It’s really sweet to see someone so supportive of our little group. I don’t think you’ve ever missed a performance!”

Jun choked. “I-I’m sorry?”

The other held a frozen smile. “Oh? Have I mistaken you for someone else? I thought you were the guy who sits at that park bench over there,” he gestured to the park bench that Jun did indeed sit in every week, “There is man who attends every Wednesday performance, but he’s never approached us.”

Jun shifted his weight uneasily. This was embarrassing. “Ah…that is me,” he laughed nervously, “I didn’t know you could see me.”

The man laughed, “I knew it was you! For a moment you had me worried, there.”

He felt his nerves subsiding as he laughed along, “Yeah, I’m Jun by the way.”

“Joshua. Nice to meet you,” he held out a hand and Jun shook it warmly, “I’ll tell you a secret.” He leaned in and whispered, “Our latest song was inspired by you.”

Jun flushed red, internally cringing at himself.

“I should give you my number,” Joshua said, fishing out his phone. Jun only stared at him. “What?” he shrugged, “Normal music enthusiasts don’t take so long to approach, unless they have other _interests_.”

Jun bit his lip. How was this guy so perceptive?

“Fine, I’ll write it down for you. That way, you just call me when you feel like it, huh?” he winked, pocketing his phone and scribbling the digits on a band album. Proudly he handed it over, “Curtesy of me. The only fee is that you have to call me back someday.”

Jun gingerly took the album as Joshua twirled his heels, giving him a cute toodle-oo. He was smiling so stupidly, he knew it, but he couldn’t stop himself. Hands down, this was their best performance yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I just procrastinated for the last 25 minutes. The result is a fluffy oneshot to quench your JunShua needs <3


End file.
